A load center interior is housed within a metal enclosure or panel and holds multiple circuit breakers that are connected to various branch circuits in an electrical distribution system. Conventional load centers have a neutral bar with neutral connection pigtail receiving holes that accept panel neutral conductors from electronic circuit breakers to secure the pigtail conductors from the circuit breakers to the load center by a wire binding screw. Plug-on neutral circuit breakers feature a mounting clip or jaw that plugs onto a neutral rail without the use of any fasteners. What is needed is an adapter bracket for retrofitting existing load centers that already have a neutral bar to upgrade the load center to accept plug-on neutral circuit breakers. Aspects of the present disclosure address this and other needs.